To help you evolve
by GibbsIsMyGod
Summary: What if the end is only the beginning? Set after TEITB. Slight spoilers for Season Four final.


_Hi everyone. So this is my first Bones story!! Exciting!! I'm been wanting to write one for a while, and after that horrible season final, I was inspired. I hope._

**Disclaimer: Ok, you guys know the drill. I own nothing, everything belongs to Fox except the pretense of this story!! If i owned Bones, the last two episodes would never have happened.**

_Please have a read through and let me know what you think. I was thinking about leaving it as a one-shot, but i might write more. Let me know!!_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 1**** – Who are you?**

_All you need is chance. A chance to seize the moment and embrace the one you love. They have that chance, a chance to evolve. _

"Who are you?"

************************************************************************

The second those words left his mouth, Brennan felt the earth stop moving, and the ground felt like it was rising up to meet her. Logically she knew that neither of these things could actually be occurring, it was scientifically impossible. But Booth could not have just said that. He knows who I am, she thought. He KNOWS who I am and has done for over four years.

"Booth? You don't remember me??" Brennan asked tentatively, only half wanting the answer. She took a step toward his hospital bed as he face contorted with concentration and thought.

"Maybe I should go get the doctor," Brennan says as she turns to leave.

"No, wait," Booth protests softly. Brennan stops and slowly turns to face Booth. "I know who you are." he whispers.

Brennan felt her chest tighten, hope soaring through her veins.

"Sorry, my brain feels a little foggy, and my eyes are so heavy," he says, as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Once again Brennan moved to the side of his bed, taking his hand in hers.

"It's ok, really," she says. "I understand. I…I just need you to tell me who I am. Ok. Then you can go back to sleep." Her voice was beginning to waiver as tears started streaking down her cheeks. Booth looks up at her, concern filling his face as he uses his free hand to gently wipe the tears from her face.

"Please Booth. Just tell me. Tell me," she begs.

Booth tightened his hold on her hand as he begun to speak.

"You're Bones," he whispered. "You're my Bones."

Bones started to laugh with relieve, a direct contrast to the tears that were now free flowing down her red tinted cheeks. A sense of relieve flooded through her, as she gently embraced Booth, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Booth closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace, feeling safe and loved. After what felt like a lifetime, Brennan removed herself from the embrace, choosing instead to perch herself on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Booth started. "I was a little foggy when I first woke up."

"That's ok. It would be unreasonable of me not to understand that after surgery the mind is often confused and dazed." Brennan explained. Booth just smiled at her Bones-like explanation and gently shook his head.

"Hey Bones, how long have I been out?" Booth asked hesitantly. He just hoped he hadn't been unconscious for a lengthy period, hoped he hadn't missed too much. _Parker._ At the thought of his son he tried to sit up but was prevented from doing so by the pain that ripped through his skull.

"Wow, Booth, I don't think you should try to sit up," Bones said as she tried to keep Booth from sitting up. "You've only been unconscious for 4 days. You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia but the doctors said that you'll be fine."

"I'm fine," Booth repeated.

"You're fine," Bones reassured him. She gave him a wide smile as she stood up.

"I'm just going to talk to the doctor, ok. You rest and I'll be back soon." She told him.

Booth nodded his head to show that he understood, and then watched as his Bones left him alone in the dimly lit hospital room. A small smile passed over his face before succumbing to sleep.

************************************************************************

Bone's POV

What a night! First the man I love finally wakes up, then he scares me half to death with the admission he didn't remember me. I can forgive him for that though, his mind was foggy from the meds and quite frankly I'm just relieved his alive. I was terrified that I was going to lose him, that I was going to lose the man I love before getting the chance to tell him this. To admit my love to him, and to myself.

The past four days have been pure agony, just imagining all the things that I _could_ have had with him. Love, protection….a family. _You have that chance now, _I silently reminded myself. Booth was awake and talking and according to the doctor was going to be just fine in a couple of weeks.

But where do I go from here?? I can't just ignore these feelings, not after finally admitting them to myself. Does Booth feel the same? Could he feel the same? I suppose it's a possibility but I don't read people, he does. I read facts, things that I can see and touch. Booth has always been about the feelings. I…I just don't know. I'm feeling unsure of myself and slightly overwhelmed, both of which I am highly unaccustomed.

"Bren!" A familiar voice cuts through my thoughts. I'm sitting down the hall from Booth's room, drinking a steaming cup of coffee. I go to put the hot liquid down as Angela charges down the hallway, followed closely by Hodgins and Cam.

"Sweetie, we got here as soon as we could," Angela gushed as she enveloped me in a tight embrace. I started to cry again, but I'm not entirely sure why. Angela felt my shoulder start to shake from the tears. She didn't question me as to why I was crying, she just held me while all the frustration and fears from the last four days escaped me via tears.

After a while, I felt more then saw that Hodgins and Cam had joined us. I unwrapped myself from Angela's embrace and took a small step back, wiping at the tears on my face.

"Sorry about the Ange," I said softly, my voice weakened from the crying.

"It's ok sweetie. If I had have gone through what you have the past four days I'd be curled up in the corner sobbing," Angela responded with a small understanding smile on her face.

"So how's the G-man doing?" Hodgins asked expectantly.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry," I said. "Yeah, he's doing really well according to the doctors. He's awake and talking, and he's responding to all the tests. They said he should be able to go home in about a week."

"Oh, thank god for that," Cam said letting a breath she didn't know she's been holding. Hodgins's face lit up, and he embraced Angela.

I looked around at the relieved faces of my friends and felt somehow empowered. Like I could handle anything because I had them in my life.

"You guys can go in and see him. There's still about half an hour left of visiting hours," I told, knowing how much that'd appreciate seeing that Booth was alright for themselves. They're faces lit up and with a final glance at me they headed down the hall to Booth's hospital room.

Hodgins turned back to face me.

"You coming Brennan," he asked me. I shook my head no.

"You guys go ahead, I'll see him tomorrow," I told him. He gave me a small smile and went to catch up with Angela and Cam. As I passed Booth's room on my way out I looked in to see him laughing with our friends, and I knew. I knew that everything was going to be alright.

_So what did you think??? Continue, or just leave it as a one-shot???_

_Let me know your thoughts_

_GibbsIsMyGod_


End file.
